Never truly gone
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Percy died for Annabeth. But did he really die? Is he still out there...Somewhere? Will he visit Annabeth, and help her find him?


**Hey, guys! So here's another one of my 'Famous' One-Shots. I hope you like it.**

**P.S. I might turn this into a story...IDK yet. If you guys think i should then tell me when you review. Also just to let you know I will be updating my other stories soon, so keep your eyes open!**

Annabeth's POV  
><em> I was standing in the most beautiful place i have ever seen. I haven't been there before, but it felt oddly familiar. The place was a big luscious garden. The grass and bushes were a bright green color, and the bushes with little purple flowers on them lined up the edges in a perfect line. At the end of the garden was a big fountain, the water sprouted out of it in four directions. There were trees of every kind in the garden. And flowers bloomed everywhere. The garden was full of life, it seemed joyful. <em>

_I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and i immediately knew who it was. I turned around to come face to face with the person i most love, Percy. He smiled at me, his green eyes radiated happiness, i couldn't help but smile back._

_"Percy..." I said, not believing what was happening, that i was actually in his arms._

_"Annabeth, I love you so much..." He said. His voice evaded my mind. _

_"I love you too, Percy." I said._

_He placed a hand on my cheek, and looked deep into my gray eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, and i didn't hesitate to kiss back. We kept kissing into we both needed air, so we broke apart. _

_I looked at him. 'How could he be here, this isn't real', my mind argued. But i wasn't really paying attention, not now. He was here, somehow, and that's all i needed to know. But it didn't take long for reality to hit me. _

_Percy, the guy i gave my heart to, had died a few days ago. This couldn't be him, it couldn't. My eyes stung, and i knew i was at the verge of crying. Percy noticed this and hugged me tightly. _

_"Annabeth, don't cry, my love." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver._

_"H-how can i not c-cry? Y-you died! N-nico told me, h-he said you died for me. But he didn't explain why." I cried._

_"Come with me." He said, talking my hand and pulling me along. He took me to the fountain. We sat on the edge of it, i looked at him. He took both of my small cold hands, into his big warm ones. _

_"Annabeth, Luke came back to life. He wanted to hurt you, and i just couldn't let that happen. We fought, and we ended up dead. Nico was right, i died for you. But please, don't feel bad. I don't want you wasting your time crying for me."_

_"But, Percy, i would have to be heartless not to cry. You, the person i most love, died. B-because of me!"_

_He wrapped his arms around me again, and drew circles on my back. I just sat there, holding him close to me. Never wanting to let him go._

_"Listen, Annabeth. I have to go now, but whenever you need me. Just call me. I will always be with you Annabeth. I love you." He said, as he began to fade._

_"No! Percy! Please don't leave me! Please, don't! I love you!" I yelled as he faded away. Soon there was nothing else left, just an empty spot next to me._

I woke up with a start. That was a horrible dream, having Percy with me again, then losing him...again. I still couldn't believe Percy gave his life, for mine. It should have been me, not Percy. Not him...

I stood up and looked at the clock. 2:37 A.M. I sighed. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Then i walked back into my bedroom and put on a coat. I walked to the living room. My heart began to hurt. As i walked by, pictures of Percy and I laughing on the coach, burning pancakes in the kitchen, Percy chasing me around, that all came back to me. All those...sweet memories now haunted my every thought.

I walked toward the window, and climbed into the fire escape. It was late, but New York was filled with life. Taxi's driving up and down, some guy running away from other guys. I looked down at my left hand. On my ring finger, was a beautiful ring. Percy had given it to me the day he proposed. Yes, that's right. We were supposed to get married in a couple of months...But now, that will never happen. Tears stung my eyes, again. Making me feel even more depressed.

A strong wind came over me. I shivered.

"I told you, all you needed to do was call me..." A familiar voice said. I looked to my left to see Percy sitting in his usual chair. He was smiling at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Percy?" I asked, still not believing this.

"The one and only." He smiled. "Annabeth, what would you do if i was still alive. Somewhere..." He said.

"I would do anything and everything to find you, Percy." I said without a second thought. He smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

He came over to me, and gave me one last sweet kiss. But before he left, he said something that will replay in my head forever.

"I'll be waiting for you, Annabeth." He said, then disappeared.

**So what did you think? Should i leave it a One-shot, or should i make it into a story. I put something's in the story that will allow me to continue it, but i can also just let it be. **

**So please, tell me what you thought! And don't forget to:**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. Special shouts out to all of my readers! You guys are what keep me writing, so please REVIEW. Love you guys.**


End file.
